Zadkiel (Date A Live)
Zadkiel Or Hesediel is the archangel of freedom and the angel of God's Righteousness Grace, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive, also known as Sachiel, Zedekiel, Zadakiel, Tzadkiel and Zedekul. Zadkiel in Theology Rabbinic tradition believes that he is the angel of mercy, Zadkiel was said to be the angel who stopped Abraham from sacrificing his son, Isaac. In rabbinic writings Zadkiel belongs to the order of Hashmallim, and considered by some sources to be head of this order. In Maseket Aziluth Zadkiel / Hesediel is listed as co-chief with Gabriel of the order of Shinanim. Like an angel of mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel of the Lord without biblical name that brings back to Abraham to prevent the patriarch from sacrificing his son, and so is usually shown holding a dagger. Other texts cite Michael or Tadhiel or some other angel as the angel intended, while others interpret the Angel of the Lord as a theophany. Zadkiel is one of two standard-bearers who follow directly behind Michael as the head archangel enters battle. Zadkiel is associated with the color purple. In Jewish mysticism and Western ritual magic, Zadkiel is associated with the planet Jupiter. The Angel Standing in the Sephirot is fourth, which corresponds to mercy. Zadkiel in Date A Live Zadkiel in Date A Live is the angel that this tenure the Spirit Yoshino (Hermit), however, Zadkiel in Date A Live acts as a minor antagonist, Zadkiel is the angel responsible for posession of Yoshino, causing her to lose control of his own powers and almost killing hundreds of people in the process, Zadkiel is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is much larger, with a round red eyes and an eyepatch, big sharp teeth, and white skin, it takes the appearance of a wolf and rabbit killer snow. In this way, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the soil and air and drop it in the form of an attack. In the second form of Zadkiel seems to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is still higher than when it becomes Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is more than a building of many floors, and has an eye patch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other, but is much more powerful and dangerous. Gallery DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png Zadkiel.PNG DAL v2 15.png 7124c1f7e8c62ea8a168e1bc1276869f.png Trivia *Zadkiel was considered until now as the most dangerous Angel, because it was the first angel takes the form of being alive, turning into a more dangerous spirit. *Zadkiel was the first Angel at tried to kill the Spirit that it was sealed inside. *Although Zadkiel represents the Righteousness of God, he was the angel that more showed to be dangerous. Navigation Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Mute Category:Dissociative Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Manga Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Symbolic Category:Amoral Category:Movie Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:Deceased